


Crushing Hard.

by Agentrogers17



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Shy Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a SHIELD Agent who usually works with Avengers. She is kind, strong, has a good humor... And Steve has a crush on her but Steve being Steve he doesn't even think about telling her. But also Natasha being Natasha, she could never let a love story like this end before it begins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushing Hard.

“Captain. Agent Romanoff.” I greated them as I passed. They both nodded and Natasha gave me a soft smile while Captain tried all he got to not look at me. I had no idea why but Cap hated me. He couldn’t even stand looking at me.

***

“And when will you ask her out?” Natasha asked and I could not control my blush. Still I would try to lie knowing she won’t buy it even for a secondm

“Ask who out?”

“(Y/n)! Come on Cap every damn person in both SHIELD both Avengers knows how in love you are with her. Well maybe except (y/n).”

“I have no idea what are you talking about Natasha.”

“Yeah sure I am the one who always keeps an eye on her at missions and trainings.”

“I keep an eye on everyone.”

“You check everyone once in 10 minutes you check (y/n) every 30 seconds.”

“I just…”

“You are just in love and if you will keep giving her cold shoulder she will believe that you hate her.”

“I don’t hate her I just… I never had someone who loved me in a relationship kind of way. I never hada relationship and I have no idea what to do.”

“Go and talk to her. Go as a friend and when you will start feeling like you two have something tell her.”

“I can’t.”

“And why you can’t?”

“She is the best thing I have ever witnessed and I don’t deserve her.”

“It is something you will decide. Now go she must be having a dinner sit next to her and ask if you can join ger. Go go go!”

***

“Hi. If this seat is not occupied may I join you?” I heard a gentle masculine voice above me as I lifted my eyes I met Captain Rogers’ sky blue ones. He had a soft but slightly nervous smile on his lips. 

“Yes Captain of course.” I said. He sat in front of me and said.

“Steve please. You should call me Steve. I am not here as your mission leader I thought I could come and join you as a friend. You know we know each other for a long time and I don’t think that we had talked except the missions and I thought that it would be very good to be friends with you and of course if you want that too, I mean if you don’t I can leave. I just wanted to… I am rambling aren’t I?” he asked.

“Yeah but that is kind of cute.” I smiled. He smiled back with a soft blush on his cheeks.

“I am just not very good around women.” 

“No problem. I am awkward too. Around most of the people.” I shrugged.

“I think you are wonderful.” He whispered his blush getting darker. I felt warm on my cheeks too.

“I think you are wonderful too.” I said.

***

After that dinner me and (y/n) became best friends. We did everything together. We ate together, we spend our free time together, we trained together, we helped each other with mission reports… I felt better with her by my side but Natasha was not happy with our friendship. She knew I was in love with (y/n) and I had no guts to tell her so… Whenever she saw us together she would start to glare at me.

“I don’t think Black Widow likes me.” (y/n) said as we were watching And Then There Were None. 

“She likes you. She is not happy with me right now.” I said.

“Why not?”

“She asked me to do something which would be for my benefit but I refused so now she is angry with me and she is trying to make me do it with her glaring.” I said.

“What didn’t you do?”

“She told me to ask a girl out?”

“And why aren’t you asking that girl?”

“Because she thinks of me just as a friend and… I don’t want to lose her because of my stupid feelings.”

“Your feelings are not stupid Steve.” she said putting her hand on my chest. Damn her and the way her closeness effected me. “You should ask her out and if she says no it is her loss. Where else would she find a better and more caring man huh?” she asked and pecked my cheek. I was just praying she would not find a better man.

***

“Hey (y/n)! I wanted to ask you, I just was going to drink a coffee and maybe you would like to join me?” I heard Steve. As I turned around he was watching me with his big blue puppy dog eyes. He was wearing a white tshirt which was not as small as he usually wore still it was clunging to his wide chest but it was loose around his waist. Seems like finally someone let him shop and buy more comfy clothes. Also he was wearing dark blue jeans. Well like Lana del Rey said blue jeans white shirt walked in to the room you know you made my eyes burn. And not only eyes.

“Sure Steve. Let me take my purse and we can go.” I said. We got closer in last two months with Steve no funny bussines but a good friendship.

“So I haven’t see you last three days?” I said as we walked next to each other.

“Yeah. I had to meet Fury at DC. It was kind of emergency so I had no chance to let you know.”

“No problem. I hope everything is allright?”

“Yes. It was just a meeting about training the newbies.”

“Oh.”

“What have you been doing?”

“Usual you know. Trainings, spying sometime.”

“You had a mission?”

“Short one yes… It lasted only a day.”

“There wasn’t any difficulties?”

“No. We just broke in took the info and then ran.”

“Good.”

“So… Did you talked to the girl?” I asked as I gave my order and Steve paid for both of us.

“I tried. Honestly. But I guess I am not her type.” he said with sadness in his eyes. I just wanted to hug the hell out of him. Too adorabke for a grown man.

“Come on you are type of every girl who want serious relationship. Maybe she is not into relationships? Or boys? You know she might like boobs?” 

“Hope not. I mean I have no problem with gay people but if she is gay it means I have no chance. Maybe she plays for both teams?” he asked.

“Well lets hope you fit in her interests.”

“About relationships…” he said and I could feel how personal it would get.

“Yes?” I asked trying to look as calm as possible.

“Do you have one?”

“Nope. Since a long time. I tried few times but with my schedule and stress of the job it is hard. I mean one of my boyfriends asked me to have a desk job but… I worked too hard to come where I am and I dreamt about it for too long. I can’t just say goodbye to my dreams for a boy. There are thousands of boys out there but I have only one life so I will spend it doing what I want not what someone expects me. I guess this is why it didn’t work.”

“It wasn’t your fault. It is your job and your life no one should tell you what to do.”

“Exactly what I said. So biggest smile on my face being alone.” I smiled. He gave me a small one as he sipped his coffee.

“So… About the team you play?”

“I have girl crushes I can’t lie there but I never had a girlfriend. Lots of boys but no girl. But you know I don’t care what is there between legs I care about what is in head. I can’t say I am gay but I can’t say I will never date a girl either. I don’t think I need to label my sexuality. All I can say is i want the right person in my life. Penis or not penis doesn’t matter. But enough about me what are we going to do about your crush?”

***

“How is it going Cap?” Nat asked me.

“She doesn’t even look at me as boyfriend material!”

“Did you tell her you think she is girlfriend material?”

“No but I said I had a crush!”

“On her?”

“On someone.”

“Great now she thinks you like a girl and you are her buddy. She thinks you are taken.”

“No… I mean why would she think that?”

“Maybe because no one would tell their crush that they have a crush on someone. You tell it to your friends not to people you think you could date.”

“I wanted her to know that I want a relationship.”

“With some girl which she will think she is not.”

“I told you it was a bad idea to get close. I was happy watching her from a far. I was happy to see her and know that she is okay. Now I am close to her and she thinks I am her best friend.”

“It is your fault that you are friendzoned.”

“No. You made me talk to her if I did not, I would not be friendzoned.”

“We can blame each other all night! What are we going to do, no. What are you going to do about it?”

“I don’t know!”

“Okay. I will think something.”

“Think fast Natasha because if you will take long enough she will think of me as her brother.”

“Well try not to look like a brother!”

***

“Hey Steve.” (y/n) said as she tiredly walked past me. She was just back from mission and she was covered in blood not hers hopefully. I noticed that she winced every time she stepped on her left leg. I caught up on her and lifted her in my arms bridal style.

“Missed me that much?” she asked with playfull smile.

“I did miss you but this is not for that. Hoe bad is your leg?”

“2 bullets bad.”

“And you are walking! What kind of team mates you had in this mission?”

“One with broken hip other with 3 bullets in his chest. Nothing fatal but I was the only one who could walk even with this slightly jumping kind of walk.”

“What happened?”

“There were a lot more securities than we expected. But we took care. We took the info and kicked all the asses also lost no one.”

“You won with bruises.” I said as I opened meds door pushing with my hip.

“We are the champs.” she said. I waited until they took out those 2 bullets from her leg and patched all the cuts on her core and arms. They gave her 3 bottles with pain killers and blood med. I took the meds and carried her to her room.

“Thanks Cap.” she murmured half asleep as I put her to her bed.

“Someone has to take care of you doll.”

“Breakfast and coffee tomorrow?”

“Sure. But I don’t think we can go too far. I will grab our coffees and food, and bring them here good?”

“Perfect.”

“Goodnight doll.”

“Doll? That is new. Goodnight.” she said as she passed quickly. I smiled at her tired asleep face and dared to peck her on her temple for goodnight.

***

I woke up smelling fresh coffee.

“Good morning.” I heard Steve’s voice and opened my eyes slowly.

“Morning. Have any idea why I feel like Death itself?”

“Yesterday’s mission?” 

“Oh yeah.”

“I came with food and kafeine.”

“Yay.”

“Come on.” he said and helped me sit up. His big warm hands supporting my smaller frame.

After breakfast Steve took me to medicine bay again and after my check up he went training.

***

“So did you tell her?” I heard Natasha behind me as I was punching the punching bag.

“She got hurt last night. At mission. I didn’t have time.”

“But you were with her?”

“Yes. I took her to medics. And had a breakfast with her.”

“Come on Cap. Just go buy somd flowers and ask her if she would like to go on a date with you.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“We spend too much time together Nat. And I am not sure if she will get that this time it is different. This time I want her to be mine. Totally mine not just a friend.”

“Then go and tell her that you love her.”

***

I was watching some comedy shit which was not funny at all as someone knocked on my door.

“Come in!” I said and Steve with pink cheeks came in.

“Hi (y/n). How are you doing?”

“Oh I am good. Just you know bandages itch.”

“Oh…”

“Why are you so blushed?”

“I need to talk with you about something important.” he said. I gestured him to sit next to me and turned off the TV. He nervously sat next to me and looked at my bandaged leg.

“Something happened?” I asked softly.

“Well no. Not exactly but… You need to know something. I need to tell you something and I needed to tell you this long time ago. But I am a coward and I kept delaying and delaying this and… And I don’t want it to be too late. I was late for many things and I am scared I will be late for this too. I can’t be late I shouldn’t be.” I put my hand on his cheek and smiled.

“Relax Steve. I am sure you aren’t late for anything. Now… Tell me honey what happened?” he gave me a small nervous smile and leaned to my touch. It seemed like my touch was relaxing him so I didn’t take my hand away.

“I love you.” he said quietly. First I thought I imagined it but when I looked at his reddened face and shamefull eyes I understood it was real.

“Like you love me love me?” I asked scared that it was just a dream and I would wake up.

“Yeah. Like I love you love you. Like I want you to be my girlfriend and take you to dates.” he said shyly. “But I would totally understand if you don’t feel the same and you don’t want to see me again.”

“I want to see you again.”

“But you don’t feel the same?”

“I feel the same.” I said giving him a small smile.

***

We waited for our first date untill (y/n)s leg and other injuries were fully healed. But of course it didn’t mean we did not spend time together. We still did everything together. Yesterday Banner said (y/n) was free to go on a date without standing for too long. 

“I am ready.” I heard (y/n) say and turned to look at her. She was wearing a simple black dress with sleeves ending under her elbows and skirt ending few inches below her knees. It was hugging her curves perfectly and she had that beautiful spark in her eyes. For a few minutes I could not take my eyes away from her blood red lips and felt like she was so much better than me. She walked to me her nude stilettos clicking.

“Lets go?” she asked me smiling.

“You look like a godess.” I said. 

“Thank you Stevie. You liok pretty hot yourself.” she said as she kissed the corner of my mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for time and reading my work. Please leave kudos, comments and requests...  
> And don't forget, no matter who you are and where you are, no matter how hard it is you have the power to make your dream come true.  
> Love you all xoxo.


End file.
